Digimon Chaos Uprising Volume 5: Joining the Army
by RGGod
Summary: Having completed their training, the recruits are taken by Duftmon to Heaven's Court to enlist in the army. It takes some bargaining, but Duftmon manages to convince Seraphimon to allow them to join, with a catch. This is where the plot kicks off! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Drasil's Ghost

**Noon, R****oyal Knights' Training Grounds**

The group of nine were teleported into the coliseum and were greeted by Sleipmon, "Welcome back,"

"Sleipmon!" Crescemon instantly dropped her blades and bounded up to give Sleipmon a bear hug. "Look, I digivolved to ultimate!"

"Yes, I see Le- Crescemon, well done. You can stop choking me now," Sleipmon told her.

She let go in embarrassment, "S-sorry Sleipmon," Abby face-palmed behind her.

Sleipmon looked at those assembled, three ultimates… and one champion, "Duftmon… did your training with Tyson and Azmon not work out?"

Duftmon face-palmed, "Yes… and no. Azmon wasn't able to digivolve to ultimate like I had hoped he would, but he did manage to use his sword. His power seems to have increased greatly because of it,"

"Really?" Sleipmon looked slightly disappointed by this, but Duftmon nodded his head approvingly.

"Yes really," Duftmon answered, "He sent my own sword flying!"

Sleipmon looked up at this, "While that is impressive, it still doesn't get past the fact that he isn't an ultimate. Champions and below cannot participate in the front lines."

"We can make exceptions," Duftmon argued.

This time Sleipmon face-palmed, "Don't you get it? Only Heaven's Court could make such an exception."

"Yes, but Gallantmon could get Ophanimon to allow it. You know how they are. He could get her to make the exception," Duftmon reasoned.

"Ugh," Sleipmon looked annoyed, "Fine, you can take them to Heaven's Court. You can get Ophanimon's approval, but let me ask you this; can you get Seraphimon's approval?"

Duftmon looked nervous, "Maybe?"

Sleipmon sweatdropped, "Whatever, but before you go, I must say that I am proud of you all. You've past your tests and have reached the ultimate level," his voice was filled with pride as he said this, "most of you, anyway," he added.

"HEY!" Laharlmon shouted, feeling insulted.

Tyson rushed to calm him, "Hey, settle down. He didn't mean to insult you," It seemed to work and he calmed down.

"Well then, I'll leave it up to you to get to Heaven's Court, I'll be going to the library," Sleipmon said as he left the training room.

"Is there a kind of room you don't have?" Tyson asked. Duftmon ignored the question.

"Well, we'll have to fly to Heaven's Court. We'll leave in an hour so I want you all to pack lightly. This should be our last stop before we go to the battlefront so only pack your necessities," Duftmon instructed.

**Noon, Royal Knights' Guest Chambers**

"So what should we take with us?" Azmon asked Tyson when they got to the room.

"Like we have anything worth packing," Abby complained.

"Well me and Azmon have our cameras," Tyson replied, taking out the digital cameras that had pictures of their adventures… and a maybe a few more private ones.

"I have my laptop," Arashi said, taking the laptop off the night stand next to his bed.

"And we all have our digivices!" Trixie added.

Abby smiled, "I guess you're right," They continued to gather what little things they had to take with them.

"We should get go see Duftmon. It's about time to go," Tyson noted the time.

**Evening, Royal Knights' Library**

"I hope they're safe right now" Sleipmon said while putting away a book he had finished reading.

"Good evening, Lord Sleipmon," a knightmon saluted him as it walked by.

"Good evening to you as well," Sleipmon replied.

"How are you doing?" the knightmon asked.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm okay; right now I'm patrolling the library. Maybe I'll see Drasil's Ghost," the knightmon said jokingly.

Sleipmon rolled his eyes. Drasil's Ghost was a rumor started by one of the knightmon. Once in a blue moon, while walking through the library, a stray knightmon would see a shadow or a dropped book, but when they rounded the corner or followed the shadow, it always disappeared. The supposed ghost was one of the reasons why there were any library patrols in the first place. The library was created by King Drasil, who filled it with books made from his personal knowledge and collections gathered from throughout the Digital World. That was why it was called Drasil's Ghost. The Royal Knights' initial reaction was one of surprise, they had only just defeated King Drasil and things were slowly returning to normal in the Digital World. They didn't want any more uproars in the Digital World since the Demon Lords had just been freed and declared war on the angels. The Royal Knights' investigated this matter personally and found nothing. Besides, King Drasil's lifeless remains were left in the center of the Digital World, there was no way he could cause any more trouble to the Digital World. Just in case, however, a library patrol for the knightmon was established. Sleipmon headed deeper into the library gazing at the books on the shelves. There was a book about the Royal Knights' founder, Imperialdramon Paladin mode, a story about a digimon with the ability to cause disasters throughout the world and had to be punished by King Drasil himself, books about anything! /Maybe I could find a book about the human world. Wait, if I remember correctly there was a section about humans near the back of the library. Maybe I can find out something about how the humans came to this world!/ Sleipmon thought with excitement as he limped through the library. /Let's see, if I remember correctly, it should be right-/ he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole shelf of books about humans was empty. /That can't be right; there should be at least one book here? Hmmm?/ He noticed a shadow darting out from the corner of his eye. He chased the shadow through the library despite his injured legs. /Could it really be Drasil's Ghost?/ he thought as he sped forward. /Ah, perfect! That corner leads to a dead end./

"I have you now!" he shouted victoriously, but what he saw as he rounded the corner stunned him. It was a portal to another location, he couldn't see to where it led though. But what really shocked him was what he saw in front of it. It had metal wings and a tattered white cape. "Could it be the… the First Knight?" he said in wonder.

And just like that, it disappeared into the portal, and the portal itself vanished.


	2. Enlistment

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

"Okay guys, Heaven's Court is right up there!" Duftmon shouted to those flying behind him. MegaKabuterimon (red) was carrying Arashi, Tyson, and Azmon. Wingdramon was carrying Trixie, Abby, and Lunamon.

They were all surprised by the beauty of Heaven's Court. It stood atop the clouds, a shining castle surrounded by a glorious garden. They alighted down to the front of the castle. MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon then dedigivolved back to their rookie levels: Tentomon and Dracomon, respectively. They were greeted by an angemon who lead the way to the throne room.

On the way there Duftmon bent down to whisper to Tyson and Azmon, "Okay, Seraphimon will probably go off once he finds out that you can't reach ultimate, but Gallantmon should be able to convince Ophanimon to talk him over."

Tyson looked slightly relieved, "Good, but one question. How will Gallantmon convince Ophanimon? Are they friends?"

"Actually, they're lovers," Duftmon replied.

"WHAT?!" Tyson exclaimed in surprise.

Duftmon frantically waved his arms around in a "not so loud" expression, "Please. Be quiet!" he whispered.

Tyson took a moment to calm down before they entered the throne room.

"Introducing, Duftmon of the Royal Knights and their Tamer recruits, to their majesties, Seraphimon and O-?" the angemon announced looking around the room for Ophanimon.

"Sorry we're late!" Ophanimon burst into the room from a side door, her helmet slightly skewed to the right, Gallantmon following her, his cape looking rather ruffled. All those gathered either sweatdropped, or in the case of Seraphimon and Duftmon, face-palmed.

Duftmon quickly straightened up, "We have brought the new recruits,"

"And I assume they have all reached the ultimate level or higher?" Seraphimon asked, eyeing Tyson and Azmon.

"Yes… except for Azmon," Duftmon reported, winking towards Gallantmon who, getting the point, winked to Ophanimon who readied herself to calm down her brother.

Seraphimon just about exploded, "WHAT?! FIRST YOU BRING A RESIDENT OF THE DARK AREA INTO YOUR RECRUITS, THEN YOU WANT TO TAKE HIM INTO THE ARMY WHEN HE IS-"

"Brother, please settle down!" Ophanimon chided.

Seraphimon sat back down into his throne and tried to contain his temper, "Very well, explain yourself,"

Duftmon prepared his explanation, "You see he has already proven himself to be exceptionally strong. Why, just the other day he sent my own sword flying out of my hands!" Those assembled looked impressed, Seraphimon included.

"While that is impressive, it still is not enough for me to make an exception to the rules,"

"Brother!" Ophanimon shot him a glare, "I say we allow it, if he can knock away a Royal Knight's sword, he could be a valuable asset to the army,"

Seraphimon looked nervous, "Well I guess you have a point, but-"

She shot him another glare, "But what?"

Seraphimon's shoulders drooped in submission, "Fine, they can join, I'll make an exception! Sheesh, there is no arguing with you!"

"You may go to the guest barracks, Duftmon you will have your own room, I'll call an angemon to lead you both to your rooms," Ophanimon told them while calling the angemon. Two angemon came and took them to their rooms.

**Noon, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"I don't see why Gallantmon and Duftmon get their own rooms while we always have to share one," Azmon complained when they arrived.

"It's because they hold a higher rank then we do!" Lunamon answered angrily.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. He took a look around. He had to admit, it was pretty nice. "Tyson, how're you?"

Tyson laid his backpack by his new bed, "I guess I'm okay. Just think, in a day or two, we'll be on the front lines fighting the Demon Lords!"

"I know! I can't wait to their butts!" Abby said excitedly.

Lunamon crossed her arms in disapproval, "Don't be too excited, the Demon Lords are too strong to be taken lightly. Their power rivals the Royal Knights and the Three Archangels,"

"Really?" Tyson asked nervously.

Lunamon shot him a glare, "Yes, really. The Demon Lords have already killed Cherubimon and Dynasmon."

"Wow, I had no idea, I'm sorry," Tyson apologized.

"Either way, we have to be careful when we get to the battlefield," Lunamon instructed. With that the all went to sleep.

**Unknown**

"_Hello children,"_

"VOICE!" seven voices said at once.

"_Yes?"_

Tyson looked around; all eight of them were here in this dream. "Trixie, Arashi? You're here too?"

Arashi looked confused, "Odd, I thought we were they only ones who had these dreams,"

"As did we," Dracomon said while Trixie was doing cartwheels through the void.

"Voice, why have you brought us here?" Arashi questioned.

"_I brought you here to talk,"_

"Is that all?" Azmon asked, rather annoyed.

"_Yes, I just wanted to warn you. When you get to the battlefront, when you fight the Demon Lords, be careful. I brought you to this world, but I don't want to see you get hurt,"_

"Awww, thank you, Voice!" Trixie said while holding Dracomon in a death hug.

"Ack, can't breathe!" he cried out before Trixie released him.

"Sorry Dracomon," she apologized.

"_Hmhmhmhm," _Voice chuckled at this display.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" Arashi asked, "Like for one, where are you?"

"_Yes you may. I am on an island stuck between the Digital World and the Dark Area,"_

"What!?" seven of them shouted at once, even Tentomon, who did not yell out, still looked very surprised.

**Morning, Heaven's Court Guest Barracks**

"Atten-tion! Wakeup call!" a voice awoke them from their slumber.

"AH! What? Where?" Azmon awoke with a start followed by the others.

It was Duftmon with a wakeup call. "Seraphimon and Ophanimon want to see you post-haste!"

"Dammit!" Arashi muttered under his breath, "Just when we were about to get some answers!"

Duftmon looked confused, "What? Did you guys have a bad dream?"

Abby cleared her eyes, "No. Well Duftmon what is it?"

Duftmon looked absolutely giddy with excitement, "Great news: Seraphimon has allowed you to participate on the front lines as cadets!"

"Really?!" Tyson and Azmon both jumped out of bed.

'Yep, really!" Duftmon answered.

Abby was astounded, "Wow! How'd you get Seraphimon to agree to that?"

Duftmon shuffled his feet nervously, "Yeah, about that. In order to gain his approval, I have personally volunteered to participate, in battle, as your captain," Duftmon explained, "I even get my own lieutenant!" he added excitedly.

"WHAT?!" they all shouted in in surprise, even Tentomon managed to whisper in.

"HEY! I thought you said I could be your lieutenant!" Azmon shouted angrily, missing the point entirely.

Duftmon scratched behind his head nervously, "Yeah well, we had to argue and haggle around until we finally agreed on a deal, sorry," he looked around at the assembled faces, "You guys?"


	3. Cadets, Deploy!

**Noon, Battlefront**

"Sir! They've broken through the front lines!" an Angemon reported.

"Retreat!" GuardiAngemon ordered to his battalion.

"Belphemon is leading them!" another Angemon reported in.

"WHAT?!" GuardiAngemon yelled in horror.

"LAMPRANTHUS!" a demonic voice roared.

Chains covered in black flames wiped the land clean, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" mass amounts of digimon screamed as they burst into data, dozens of digi-eggs flew into the sky.

The battlefield lay silent. The monster returned to the depths of its lair, soon to leave again to expand its territory in the upper world. For this was the Demon Lord of Sloth, it would get to it when it wanted to…

**Morning, Heaven's Court**

Seraphimon seemed to be in a good mood, "Hello, Tamers, how did you sleep last night"

"Greetings," Abby said while kneeling.

"Not too good," Tyson answered his question. Their dream meeting with Voice had been awkwardly and accidentally been interrupted by Duftmon.

"Well come in and have some breakfast," Seraphimon led them to a table that held food fit for a king, which he technically was. "Dig in!"

And they did. Tyson and Azmon launched in to eat the food prepared, the others joined in more, appropriately.

"You two slow down!" Lunamon scolded them, "You're already on your fifth plate!"

Azmon stopped eating to respond, "So? Trixie's already on her tenth."

"What? I'm a growing girl," she said innocently before burping, "Oops, excuse me!"

"Excellent manners, Mistress," Dracomon nodded in praise.

"I assume you like it then?" Seraphimon asked them from his seat.

Duftmon looked better after having gotten over the awkwardness of the morning, "This is great and all, but where and when are we being deployed?" he asked with his usual joviality.

Seraphimon looked annoyed, "Always straight to the point with you,"

"You will be deployed to GuardiAngemon's battalion at Sloth's Chasm. They've been having trouble with Belphemon's forces since Sleipmon had to leave the battlefield," Ophanimon instructed, "Sloth's Chasm is 10 miles south of Limit Valley."

Duftmon looked worried, "We'd better hurry then, Belphemon is a powerful Demon Lord,"

"Don't worry they'll be alright when you get there," Seraphimon assured them, "Just last night we received word that everything was fine. Speaking of the battlefront, I'll be heading out soon,"

Ophanimon stood up, "Are you sure?"

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, I will be heading out to the Land of Wrath to help battle Creepymon's forces. I trust you and Gallantmon to lead things on the homefront?"

Ophanimon nodded back to her sibling, "Yes, we will,"

Gallantmon walked towards Seraphimon, "When things on the homefront settle down, I will join you," he said placing his hand on Seraphimon's shoulder.

Seraphimon gave him a knowing nod, "Thank you my friend,"

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt, but when do you want us to deploy?" Duftmon interrupted. Ophanimon face-palmed. /Way to ruin the moment/ she thought.

"Right away," Seraphimon said, annoyed.

"And about my lieutenant?" Duftmon inquired.

Seraphimon cleared his throat before replying, "You will have a MagnaAngemon as your lieutenant,"

Duftmon looked disappointed, "Aww, I was hoping for an Angewomon,"

Seraphimon crossed his arms disapprovingly, "Not after what happened last time,"

Duftmon placed his hands on his hips, "Oh, one time. I can't believe you still haven't forgiven me for that secretary thing,"

"Correction, it happened three times," Seraphimon returned.

The assembled Tamers sweatdropped.

Duftmon and Seraphimon were still arguing when Abby interrupted them, "Um, can we leave sometime today?"

Seraphimon sat back on his throne, "Yes, you may leave immediately,"

Abby bowed, "Thank you Lord Seraphimon,"

With that, Duftmon and the Tamers left Heaven's Court. Tentomon and Dracomon digivolved to their ultimate forms, MegaKabuterimon (Red) and Wingdramon, respectively and flew off into the sky with the Tamers onboard.

Gallantmon looked at the sky as their figures disappeared into the sky, "I hope they'll be alright,"

Ophanimon grabbed his arm, "Don't worry, they'll be alright. Duftmon won't let anything happen to them, besides…"

Seraphimon was about to leave when Ophanimon and Gallantmon walked up to him.

"So you're leaving already?" Ophanimon asked him.

Seraphimon stretched his wings, "Yes, I'm off to kick Creepymon's ass,"

"You seem excited," Gallantmon noted.

Seraphimon nodded, "Yes, I plan on making him pay for what he did to Cherubimon,"

Ophanimon nodded back, she still remembered the pain on his face as he was ripped in two by Creepymon's claws. "Do us a favor," she put her hand on his shoulder as she said this, "and make him pay,"

"Don't worry, I will," he reassured her before he flew off.

"Stay safe!" Gallantmon yelled after him.

"I will, I will," he promised as he disappeared from view.

"Well what now?" Gallantmon asked Ophanimon.

"Now," she answered, stretching her arms, "We have reports from the various representatives to read and/or approve." She then smiled, "Won't that be fun?" she added sarcastically.

Gallantmon sighed, "Well, we'd best get to it,"

"Oh poo, you're no fun," she said before laughing.

**Afternoon, Limit Valley**

"We should get their by night fall!" Duftmon shouted back encouragingly.

"I can't wait to fight!" Azmon said excitedly.

"Don't get too cocky," Arashi warned, "as they say war is Hell,"

"Yes, and I'm from the Dark Area," Azmon argued, "and from what Tyson's been telling me, they sound about the same,"

"You're missing the point," Arashi pointed out.

"When does he ever hit it?" Tyson questioned.

"Hardy har har," Azmon said dryly.

"Hmmm, it's getting rather dark," Wingdramon noted.

"That's because it's night time silly," Trixie chided her digimon.

Duftmon fell back to where they were, "No it isn't. It's only 5 o'clock."

"Then why is it so dark right now?" Arashi asked as MegaKabuterimon pulled up.

"Maybe someone summoned Shenron?" Tyson joked.

"What is a Shen-" Duftmon began before Azmon gave him a look that told him to shut it. /Oh right, it's best not to ask/

"Well, we should keep going," Duftmon told them, "we might find out what's happening once we get-"

"GIFT OF DARKNESS!" a demonic voice boomed as large claws clad in Hellfire slashed through the sky, slamming Duftmon straight into the floor of Limit Valley.

"Duftmon!" Azmon cried out, "Why yoooooooooouuuu-" he looked up the gigantic figure of the beast, "Belphemon!"


	4. The Demon Lord of Sloth part 1

**Important Announcement!**

**I have posted hand drawn pictures of my characters on my DeviantArt account. If you want to see them, go to the link on my Profile. Thank you and Sorry for the wait. P.S. Thank you Rales Mckoy for being the first reviewer with the balls to review! Without further ado, back to the carnage.**

* * *

**Afternoon, Limit Valley**

"Duftmon!" Azmon cried out, "Why yoooooooooouuuu-" he looked up the gigantic figure of the beast, "Belphemon!"

It resembled a humongous, black humanoid bear… ON STEROIDS! There were chains on the lower part of his arms, the upper part of his legs, and dangling from his six black and purple wings. He had long ram horns and red eyes full of rage. On his face and body were strange red markings. He seemed to be wearing large, golden brass knuckles that released an odd green light over his own claws.

*beep*

**Belphemon Rage Mode**

**Level: Mega**

**Attribute: Virus**

**The Demon Lord of Sloth. This is a form that Belphemon awakens to every one thousand years. Anything it sees becomes a target for its rage.**

Belphemon looked down to the cadets who were flying below him. A sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Fresh meat," he licked his lips as he spoke in his demonic voice.

"Yo, Tyson, digivolve me so we can beat this guy," Azmon told Tyson in as brave a voice as he could manage, but it was undermined by his shaking legs.

"Y-You got it," Tyson stammered, fumbling with his digivice until he pressed the right buttons.

**Azmon**

**-DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**Laharlmon!**

The little imp transformed into a demon warrior… who was still shaking his legs, terrified at the thought of fighting a Demon Lord.

"You r-ready t-too, Lunamon?" Abby asked, also afraid.

"L-let's do it!" Lunamon stammered in fear.

**LUNAMON**

**-ADVANCE DIGIVOLVE TO-**

**CRESCEMON!**

Where Lunamon once stood now stood the rabbit warrior with her crescent blades, the "Nova Luna". "Let's kick some demon butt!" she said with a little more confidence.

Belphemon's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, wait, wait… you're," he pointed one of his sharp claws at them, "going to fight me?" he pointed back to himself.

Laharlmon stood up on MegaKabuterimon's head, "Heck yeah we will!" he shouted out while raising his fist in eagerness. Despite this, his legs were still shaking.

Belphemon just stood there hovering in the air, staring at them for a moment before bursting out into booming laughter, "BRAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's hilarious! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he continued laughing for several seconds before looking back at them in surprise, "Oh God you're serious," he said in disbelief. "Well if you want to die, far be it from me to keep you waiting. GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he roared, his large claws clad in hellfire slicing through the air.

This time however, the Tamers were ready for it. MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon dodged it, flying to opposite sides of the Demon Lord.

"Use Mega Blaster!" Arashi ordered MegaKabuterimon, who brought his arms together to fire a ball of electricity at Belphemon.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Windramon breathed supersonic fire at his target.

Belphemon didn't move, "BRAHAHA! That all you got?" he taunted as their attacks did nothing to him. "BRAHAHA! AAARGH!" suddenly he screamed in pain as something cut his eyes. "AAAARGH! WHO DID THAT!" he roared in fury. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone other than the two at his sides. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Ice Archery!" a voice yelled from atop his head, and several ice arrows flew into his snout! It was Crescemon! She had managed to jump on the Demon Lord while he was laughing at them.

Crescemon almost lost her balance as Belphemon threw his head back to scream in pain, "AAAARRGH! OH YOU MOTHERFU-!"

Wingdramon flew top speed in a nose dive towards Belphemon striking his right eye with his lance, "Explode Sonic Lance!"

Crescemon jumped off of Belphemon's head as he fell over clutching his face in pain, "AAAAH! AGAIN WITH THE F*CKING EYE!" he roared in agony. Abby held Trixie's ears as he said this, but the sound was so loud it probably didn't do any good.

Laharlmon's legs had stopped shaking, "Huh? Maybe this won't be so hard after all? Overlord Diving Kick!" he yelled as he jumped off of MegaKabuterimon's head.

Belphemon moved his hands from his face, "OH, WHAT NOW?" he yelled as something crashed into his left eye, "AARGH! MY EYE! WHY DOES THIS SH*T KEEP HAPPENING?!"

Laharlmon drew his sword, "Now to finish this! Sword of-" he was cut off by a large hand swatting him off of Belphemon's face.

Belphemon's (now bleeding and black) eyes were smoldering with hellfire, "THAT'S IT! NOW I AM PISSED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JUST LIKE I DID THOSE WEAKLINGS AT SLOTH'S CHASM!"

"WHAT?" Abby yelled in horror.

Belphemon smiled sadistically, "Yes, they woke me up from my nap, so I killed them all! I did it all for some peace and quiet really, but now I feel like expanding my territory."

"How could you!" Crescemon roared in fury.

Belphemon grinned, "How could I not? BRAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed out his booming laughter. Just then several ice shards were launched into his eyes, "AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH! MY EYES! MY EYES! ENOUGH WITH THE F*CKING EYES!" he clutched his face as he fell back in pain… again.

Both Laharlmon and Crescemon jumped upon and ran along his body, dragging their weapons along his body as they did so. This caused massive scratches to appear along the length of his body. Belphemon screamed in pain, "AAAARGH STOP THAT! DAMMIT THAT HURTS! ENOUGH!" He tried to pull them off, but they managed to jump off his body before he could grab them.

He stood up, his mouth set in a grisly snarl as he roared, "THAT IS IT! I! WILL! KILL! YOU! ALL! LAMPRANTHUS!" he launched his chains, covered in black flames, at MegaKabuterimon and Wingdramon, sending them crashing to the floor of the valley. They both managed to grab hold of their Tamers to keep them from getting hurt before they crashed. When they recovered from their crash landing, they let their Tamers down on the valley floor so they wouldn't be in harm's way.

Belphemon walked towards them, his large feet making miniature earthquakes, "HAH! TOO EASY! NOW PREPARE! TO! DIE! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. The Demon Lord of Sloth part 2 end

Afternoon, Limit Valley

Belphemon walked towards them, his large feet making miniature earthquakes, "HAH! TOO EASY! NOW PREPARE! TO! DIE! BRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Black Aura Blast!" an energy ball hit Belphemon in the face and exploded.

Belphemon clutched his face in pain, "DAMMIT! WHO DID THAT?"

"That, kind sir, would be me," a figure stood atop the valley.

"Duftmon!" Laharlmon was glad to see his mentor safe and sound.

Belphemon's eyes widened in absolute rage, "YOU! YOU! YOU! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU ALL! YOU WILL ALL DIE! DIE! DIE!" Belphemon stomped his feet on the ground in a tantrum sending shockwaves throughout the valley, "LAMPRANTHUS!" the black flamed chains launched themselves at Duftmon.

"Hmph," Duftmon smiled and jumped as the chains collided with the ground he had been standing on, "Black Aura Blast!" he fired another energy ball with his sword. It hit Belphemon in the chin and exploded, knocking him back down, "Now, get him!" Duftmon ordered.

"Gladly, MegaKabuterimon, use Mega Blaster! It should be more effective now that he's hurt!" Arashi had MegaKabuterimon deliver the first strike. He brought his hands together and fired a ball made of electricity at Belphemon. He continued to do this as the others joined in.

"Ice Archery!" Crescemon shot wave after wave of ice arrows at Belphemon's foot.

"Blaze Sonic Breath!" Wingdramon breathed a stream of supersonic flames at Belphemon chest.

"Chaos Scattershot!" Laharlmon pelted Belphemon's head with a continuous volley of chaos energy. There was a mad glint in his eye that Tyson found rather unsettling.

"Now it's my turn. Dark- AAAAAH" Duftmon prepared his own attack, when out of nowhere he was struck by Belphemon's flaming chains.

"LAMPRANTHUS!" Belphemon roared as his chains sent Wingdramon, MegaKabuterimon, and Crescemon flying.

Laharlmon tried to stop Belphemon from getting back up, "Chaos Scat-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Belphemon turned his head to one side, causing his ram-like horns to slam into Laharlmon.

"AAAAAAARGH," Laharlmon went skidding several yards before he caught himself, "Heh, heh, hu-heh" he looked tired, and he was holding one of his arms as if it were sprained.

"FIRST OFF, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THEN I'M GOING TO SLEEP THIS OFF LIKE A BAD HANGOVER! LIGHTNING HORN!" Belphemon roared as lightning from his horns struck Laharlmon and knocked him clean off his feet. "WHAT STILL ALIVE? GOOD. I WANT TO ENJOY THIS FOR AS LONG AS I CAN! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he brought his hellfire-clad claws down for the finishing blow. "NOW YOU D- WHERE'D HE GOOOO!"

Just as the claws were about to kill Laharlmon, Wingdramon zipped by and pulled him out of danger, "Thanks buddy, I owe you one, hahaha," Laharlmon laughed to Wingdramon.

Wingdramon shook his head, "No, no. Think nothing of it."

"Whew, thank goodness," Laharlmon sighed in relief. Wingdramon dropped him off by Tyson.

Tyson ran over to where he was, "Laharlmon! Are you okay? Nothing's broken, right?" he asked worriedly.

"Naw, nothin's wrong with me," Laharlmon stood up and cracked his neck. "Listen, you may not believe this, but I have a plan,"

"You do?" Tyson said in disbelief.

"Yep, and considering how weakened he is, it'll probably work," Laharlmon told him.

"Okay," Tyson nodded in approval, "So, what's the plan?"

"Okay listen, first, go to Arashi and MegaKabuterimon and tell them…" he whispered.

Belphemon looked annoyed, "WHAT NOW?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Okay?" Laharlmon asked Tyson, who nodded. Laharlmon then nodded back, "Then break!" he ran higher up in the valley, "Yo Ugly!" he called, waving his hands in the air.

Belphemon's eyes widened further in fury, to the point that if he widened them any further, they'd probably burst, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" he bent his neck downwards slightly to leer down at his challenger.

"I called you what you are: Ugly!" Laharlmon taunted him. He then took off his red cape and waved it around with two hands like a matador, "Come on! Toro! Toro! Ole!"

Belphemon's neck went from slightly bent downwards to straight in an instant. One could almost hear a crack in the air as Belphemon snapped, "YOU F*CKING BITCH! I'LL MURDER YOU! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" his claws came crashing down at Laharlmon who managed to jump back in time to avoid it.

As he jumped back he turned to see Tyson running from Arashi and MegaKabuterimon to Abby so she could alert Crescemon to the plan. "So far so good!" he said to himself as he jumped back several more feet to avoid Belphemon's claws.

Belphemon slowly lumbered his way towards Laharlmon. The twisted smile on his face was proof that he had snapped and was experiencing a mental breakdown. "Are you done? Good." He said in a cheery little voice, before screaming in fury, "BECAUSE HERE YOU F*CKING DIE! GIFT OF-"

"Hey Ugly!" Crescemon called a few yards opposite Laharlmon. "Come on I'm over here!" she said in a tauntingly cheerful voice.

Belphemon eyes looked like they were about to pop a blood vessel, "You know what?" he asked them in that cheery little voice, "I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU! GIFT OF DARKNESS!" he brought both of his claws down on them, but they were ready and jumped back a few feet. His claws crashed hard into the ground where they had been. They then jumped back on his hands, where Crescemon continued to run up his arm while Laharlmon took a springing leap several stories upwards.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R-" Belphemon began but was cut off when something flew in front of his face, "WHAT THE?!"

"MegaKabuterimon, Wild Scratcher!" Arashi ordered. MegaKabuterimon began to scratch at Belphemon's eyes with all four of his arms.

"AAAAAAAARGGH, MY EYES! MY EYES!" Belphemon roared in pain as MegaKabuterimon flew away, and Crescemon landed on his snout.

"Hi!" she said, before cutting an X-shaped scar across his face and jumping back off.

Belphemon howled in pain, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, MY EYES, WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GODDAMN EYES?!"

"YO UGLY!" Laharlmon called down from several meters above Belphemon.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Belphemon looked upwards just in time to see Laharlmon bring his sword crashing down through his skull. "F*ck you," Laharlmon said to the wide-eyed Belphemon before removing his sword. He then jumped off of Belphemon's head as he burst into data.

"Laharlmon! Absorb his data!" Tyson yelled over.

Laharlmon waved to him, "Don't worry, I'm on it." He then absorbed all of Belphemon's data into his body.

"Excellent work cadets!" Duftmon called over.

"Thanks!" Arashi told him, "But since Belphemon destroyed the battalion we were assigned to, where are we supposed to go to now?"

"Hmmm?" Duftmon pondered for a second before replying, "I'll send word to Heaven's Court, and they'll reassign us somewhere else."


End file.
